


Week of Cliches

by BBunni



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwori - Freeform, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Universes, Orwal - Freeform, chapters won't be related to eachother, how do i even go about this, if that makes sense, so each prompt is a different chapter, week of cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBunni/pseuds/BBunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week of cliches for Dwalin/Ori! Yes, I know I've started late but I still plan on doing every prompt, it might just take me a bit longer to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Soulmate/Soulmark

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, whatever!

Ori stared down at his chest in shock. This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t. He was too young to have already gotten his soul mark. And besides how had he even come in contact with his One? He glanced around quickly. The others were already in the river bathing, the older members of the company perched at the base of the Carrock as they smoked. Maybe no one would notice. After all, the princes really were quite distracting what with the way they insisted on acting half their age. The two were currently teasing Bilbo over his lack of body hair, something Ori was glad he didn’t have to worry about.

He took another look at his chest. A bold geometric design crept from his belly to his prominent collar bone. Of course they would notice. How could anyone not notice dark green hexagons across someone’s torso? Not to mention they seemed to glimmer in the sunlight.  His gingery chest hair didn’t even seem to distract from it. _I can’t just hide here. They’ll notice if I don’t bathe._ With a deep breath he turned towards the river. _What else can I do?_

The water was pleasantly cool against his flushed skin. He could already feel weeks of sweat and dirt being washed away, it left his flesh paler than he last remembered. Smooth pebbles tumbled across his feet as he waded deeper in. He kept his head down and watched the midday light reflect off the water.  No one seemed to had noticed his arrival, at least not from what Ori could hear.

Bilbo continued to squawk in indignation at the young princes’ goading, the Ur family was in a tightly knit group to the side along with Nori and Gloin. Ori could hear his eldest brother chortling over something Balin had said and Thorin was trying to explain something to poor Oin. Very loudly. That left Dwalin, last Ori had seen the warrior had been bathing quietly away from the others. Honestly, Ori couldn’t help but watch for at least a moment or two. Even Dwalin’s back was well muscled. Dark tattoos spread along his shoulders, interrupted occasionally by a pearly patch of scar tissue.  But where was the warrior now? _Don’t risk drawing attention to yourself, Ori._

Careful to keep quiet, he dunked his head beneath the water. His matted hair slowly began to loosen with the flow of the river. Rivulets of water dripped from his hair as he gasped for breath. The coolness trickled down his chest and back slowly. Nothing had ever felt so good. With shaking hands he pushed his bangs away from his face, forgetting to keep his head down.

There in front of him, just a few meters away, was Dwalin. The first thing Ori noticed was the warrior’s expression. His brows were pulled down, grey eyes piercing into the scribe. Thick hair trailed up his belly and curled over his chest, it seemed to meld with his salt and pepper beard. Ori’s eyes fixated on the older dwarf’s torso. Was that? His eyes shot wide at the familiar pattern stretching across Dwalin’s chest. Ori turned away quickly. _That’s enough bathing for one day!_ He was ready to bolt when thick fingers curled around his bicep.

“Lad.”

“Shit,” breathed Ori. Hesitantly, he turned.

“That’s quite the marking,” Dwalin motioned to Ori’s chest.

“I-it’s a bruise… from the caves,” he finished lamely.

Dwalin blinked down at him. “A bruise.”

“Yep! Nasty buggers, those goblins.”

The warrior raised a brow before glancing over his shoulder. The others hadn’t noticed them, at least not yet. Though judging by the way Ori was squirming, it wouldn’t be long before they did.

“Would ye stop that,” grumbled Dwalin.

“Would you,” snapped Ori.

Dwalin leaned forward, tightening his grip ever so slightly. “Don’t ye think we should talk about this?”

Ori’s cheeks flushed at the mention of his marking. He was not ready for this. Not ready to have found his One, especially not in one of the greatest dwarven warriors of all time. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Master Dwalin!”

“Ori, when did ye first notice it?” Dwalin’s voice was unusually soft. His grey eyes flicked across Ori’s features. Crooked nose, freckles, big brown eyes. Too damn adorable for someone like Dwalin.

“J-Just now…”

A smile grew across Dwalin’s face. “O-oh.”

“Could you let go of me now?” Ori had a strange fluttering sensation at the sight of Dwalin’s grin.

“Right, sorry.”

Ori was surprised to find himself missing Dwalin’s touch. “Wait! I mean, maybe just not quite so tight?”

A flush bloomed over Dwalin’s cheeks. “Of course.” He took Ori’s hand in his. “So, ye had no idea then? I mean that we…”

“None.”

The two stood awkwardly for a couple moments. Each of them thoroughly shocked. Ori to have found his One so soon, and Dwalin to have found his so late.

“So,” stuttered Ori, “w-what now?”

“I doubt your brothers would take this well.”

“Do we hind it then? I mean for now?”

Dwalin winced. It was never good to keep things from family. “Just for a little while. I promise.”

Ori bit at his lip worriedly. “And Balin?”

“The old coot would give it away,” chuckled Dwalin, “You finish up here. I’m more or less done anyway.” He let his hand drop back down to his side before brushing past Ori.

“Wait,” hissed the scribe, “That’s it then?!”

“What?”

“We’re soul bonded and that’s it?” A pretty blush had begun to creep over his features.

Dwalin blinked in confusion, “What do ye mean?”

“Well this isn’t exactly romantic is it?”

The warrior gaped at the indignant little scribe before him. Ori’s brows were furrowed over a flushed face, his hands perched on slim hips. Was he being scolded? By Ori? Dwalin grumbled as he cast a look around. Everyone was still preoccupied with their own goings on. He hunched to press a feverish kiss to Ori’s cheek.

“Better?”

“Y-yes, I do think so,” huffed Ori, taking on a very Dori-like manner.

Dwalin chuckled, and left his One to finish bathing. And if the two seemed exceptionally friendly to each other that night at Beorn’s, no one mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't much like the idea of Ori being a hairless guy. I mean, even female dwarrows are quite hairy so why not Ori?


	2. Day 2: Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 for the week of cliches! Basically Balin and Dori are scheming older brothers who think their little siblings are far too oblivious for their own good. (Oh yah, Erebor never fell in this chapter. Just fyi.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read a couple articles on arranged marriage to get a feel for this. I always sort of thought that arranged marriages were "you must marry this person. no exceptions." But in reality parents (or a third party in Japanese culture) will look at all different aspects that go into a marriage. Whether or not the two people are compatible is a big deal, and they have the right to back out within a certain amount of time. In Japanese culture you can back out by the third date, and in Indian culture there's a week waiting period in which the couple decides whether or not they really want to get married. I really wanted that aspect to shine through in this little drabble, because no matter how hard I tried I just could not see a forced marriage as romantic.

“You know,” said Balin with a puff of his pipe, “I was talking to the eldest of the Ri brothers today.”

Dwalin simply grunted in response as he cleaned his axe. His motions were fluid, methodical. It was one of the few things that calmed him after a long day of guarding the heir of Erebor. He’d be damned if he let Balin ruin his only moment of peace.

“Dori has been searching for a possible spouse for his younger brother.”

“I will not be marrying that red headed thief,” snapped Dwalin.

Balin waved his hand, “Not him! The other one, Ori, I believe.”

Dwalin’s motions slowed to a halt, his throat felt tight. With a forced nonchalance he studied Grasper’s blade. He knew of the youngest Ri and had even spoken to him once or twice. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the lad. If anything, Dwalin liked him too much.  But that didn’t change the fact that they had absolutely nothing in common.

“You’re off your rocker. You and Dori both.”

Balin studied his brother with twinkling eyes, “Oh? But the two of you seem to be so fond for each other.”

“You’re mistaken!”

“Come now, brother. He would be good for you.”

“Don’t you go pushing that poor lad into marrying me,” hissed Dwalin. His shoulders stiffened at the thought of Ori being trapped in a fruitless relationship. “No good will come of it.”

“I would never dream of it and nor would his brothers. I can promise you that. But Dwalin-“

The younger of the two cut him off hurriedly, “But nothing. He deserves better.”

“But,” continued Balin as though Dwalin hadn’t uttered a sound, “you could use a partner, as could Ori. Besides, it’s obvious he’s quite taken with you.”

“And what of my feelings?”

“Oh please. We both know you feel just the same for him, if not stronger.”

Dwalin’s nostrils flared, a pounding behind his eyes sent pain rolling through him. It was none of Balin’s business who he may or may not have feelings for. None of his business who he would one day, eventually, maybe marry. And the same could be said for that meddling Dori. Trying to shove his little brother onto someone he found repulsive. Someone he could never love. Dwalin. And all the while the middle Ri brother wreaked havoc in the court.

“I feel no such thing.”

 

“Of course,” Balin’s voice dripped with sarcasm, “That’s why Dori and I have arranged a time for you and the lad to meet and discuss your possible future together.”

Dwalin stood slowly, knuckles white around the hilt of Grasper. “You had no right!”

“As the patriarch of this family I had every right!” Balin took a deep breath, allowing his voice to soften, “Brother, please. All I ask of you is to give this a chance.” He watched as Dwalin’s muscles relaxed. He set grasper down gently. Such behavior would only scare the scribe away.

“When?”

“Tomorrow, about noon.”

“And if this meeting doesn’t go smoothly?”

Balin ran a hand over his eyes. Damn his brother. “I’d hope you would want to get to know Ori better. But if you decide the effort would be useless, you walk away.”

“That’s it then?” Dwalin studied his brother skeptically. “How would the lad feel about that?”

“I suppose it depends on what he expects from you.”

A log shifted and popped, sending a shower of sparks into the air. A chill went through Dwalin despite the roaring hearth. “Tomorrow then, noon, at the Ri household?”

 

“We’ll be waiting for you there.”

 

*** 

The next day Dwalin found himself stuffed into the Ri’s front parlor with the scribe. Alone. He felt entirely too large and too rough for such a place. Currently, he was squashed onto a velvet armchair. He wouldn’t have minded so much if he could at least put his feet up. But in the words of the eldest Ri, “You’ll soil my doilies!” So instead, Dwalin sat and picked at his nails.

Ori sat across from him, fiddling with his mitts. The lad jittered nervously and had opened his mouth as though to speak multiple times within the last couple of minutes. But what was one supposed to say in these situations?

“M-Mister Dwalin? I mean, Lord Dwalin?”

“Just Dwalin, lad.”

“Right, well… how do you feel about all this?” Ori bit at his lip nervously. Things were not getting off to a good start.

Dwalin stiffened, “Errr… Strange.”

Ori laughed quietly, his entire body relaxing. “It is, isn’t it?”

Dwalin’s heart melted at the sight of the lad’s smile. He really was adorable. But that didn’t change the fact that they had nothing in common. “Aye, a bit.”

“I know I’m not exactly your idea of a good spouse-“

“What makes you say that?”

The scribe flinched at the question. “W-well, we don’t exactly have a lot in common. I mean… well just look at you! Too good for a little scribe.” Ori forced out a laugh.

Tension coiled in Dwalin’s stomach. “You shouldn’t say such things. There’s more to ye than you know. Or than I know for that matter.”

“Th-thank you!”

A smile tugged at the guard’s lips. He couldn’t help but love the look of utter surprise and affection which had spread across Ori’s features. The lad deserved more credit. Dealing with not one, but two, fussy older brothers couldn’t be easy. Not to mention he seemed to be handling the idea of arranged marriage better than expected. Especially at such a young age.

“And what about you?”

“I- Sorry, what?”

“How do you feel about all this,” Dwalin made a vague motion with his hand.

Ori’s flush deepened, “Oh, well. I’m not completely against it. Though I can understand why you might be!”

“And? Why is that?” Dwalin tilted his head slightly.

“I… I think this is a good opportunity to get to know each other better. Even if nothing comes of it. And even then, I’d like to think of us as friends,” mumbled the scribe.

The tension in Dwalin’s belly had been replaced with a strange warmth. A fluttering seemed to blossom in his chest, right next to his heart. So Ori didn’t find him repulsive after all! He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at Ori’s words. He leaned forward in his seat to meet the lad’s eyes. “I think I’d like that.”

“Of course I understand why you wouldn’t wa-“ Ori rushed on.

“I’d like to get to know you better. Build a real friendship.”

“O-oh! Wait. You would?”

“I can’t marry someone I barely know, can I?” He winked at Ori, relishing how the scribe’s blush spread down his neck.

“M-marry?!”

“Not now! But maybe someday?”

 


	3. Day 3: Love Obstructing Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Balin is a big stuffy jerk. Ori takes care of that pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, life has gotten really crazy so it might take me a while to fill all the prompts. But I swear I will do them all! Please be patient and don't be afraid to leave your opinions!

Ori shuffled nervously from foot to foot. With furtive glances he took in his surroundings. Not exactly the sort of place he frequented. But then again, it was Dwalin’s turn to pick the meeting place. The ceiling was low, flickering bulbs cast an amber hue about the room. Ori’s nose wrinkled at the pungent odor of spirits and ale. It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t uncomfortable. The bar seemed to stuffed to the brim with hulking men and rather chesty women. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Dwalin were there.  But he wasn’t. And it made Ori’s gut twist nervously. He moved cautiously towards a booth.

Maybe he had gotten bored of Ori. After all, they didn’t seem a likely match. He was a wiry art major in his twenties, with a truly terrible haircut, and the after effects of chronic acne. But Dwalin never seemed to mind. He would pepper Ori’s face with kisses despite the scabbed skin, pull him close before tangling his thick fingers through his lover’s gingery hair. He made Ori feel special, but also average. He wasn’t some frail creature that Dwalin felt he had to protect. He was just Ori, a fully capable adult who happened to be dating a rather muscular, and intimidating, mechanic.

Dwalin had blurted out the words ‘I love you’ at their first meeting; about a month ago at his auto-repair shop. Ori had stammered, his face aflame before dashing out the door without even bothering to take his keys from Dwalin’s hand. Eventually, of course, Ori had been forced to return. At which point Dwalin had grinned from ear to ear and asked him out for coffee.

So now Ori sat at a booth, waiting impatiently for his boyfriend and checking his phone every couple of minutes.

“Ori, is it?”

“Y-yes?” Ori studied the man before him. He was short, stocky really. With white unruly hair, a strange addition to the cashmere clad body. “Can I help you?”

The plastic squeaked as the man lowered his weight onto the booth across from Ori. “I’m afraid Dwalin won’t be making it.”

“And how would you know that?”

“Aw,” the man’s eyes glinted, “how rude of me. I’m Balin, Dwalin’s brother.”

“Oh,” Ori could feel his face heating up, “is everything okay? He’s not hurt is he?” He leaned forward in his seat, hands tugging at his sweater of their own free will. Dwalin always frowned at that. He would pull Ori’s hands away gently and mutter.

Balin simply smirked, “He’s fine, lad. Although I can’t say that I am.”

“What do you mean? D-do you need a doctor? I-“

“No. Nothing like that,” Balin folded his hands atop the table, “it’s your relationship with my brother that’s the problem.” His voice took on an icy tone.

“Excuse me?” Ori could feel himself bristle.

“Well, you’re not much. Are you? Nothing but a kid really.” Balin wrinkled his nose, “a kid who should see a dermatologist.”

Ori smiled sweetly in reply, “Balin, is it? You really should watch your tone.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’m afraid I might lose my patience.”

Balin eyed Ori over, his eyes hardening. He saw the runt of the litter in a frayed sweater. Chasing after dreams he’d never reach. “Do you think it wise to threaten me, boy?”

Ori matched the older man’s gaze. “Wisdom has nothing to do with it.”

“Really? Then you wouldn’t mind my saying a filthy mutt like you has no business shagging my brother.”

Something strange bubbled inside Ori. A chaotic sort of heat, spreading through his temple. There was a crash. Then, a stifled groan.

“You little bitch!” cried Balin through a broken nose. “You. Little. Bitch!”

Ori blinked in surprise before digging his heel into Balin’s side. “I-I’m very sorry. Do you think you could repeat that? I’m afraid I’ve misheard.”

“Stop!”

A tremor went through Ori. He pulled his leg back, ready to dig his boot into Balin’s gut. This wasn’t right. It wasn’t. But he couldn’t stop. Not yet, not when this- this pig had tried to take Dwalin away. The only good thing to happen in a long time.

“Ori! Ori, stop!”  He felt a muscular arm around his middle. Coarse hair scraping against his cheek as the someone spoke, “It’s okay. Yeah? It’s okay.”

“Dwalin? I swear I didn’t, I didn’t mean-“ his voice shook along with his trembling body. He’d never hurt anyone before. He’d never made anyone, or anything, bleed.

“Ori, just calm down.”

“B-but I hurt him!”

A crowd was beginning to form around Balin. He pushed himself up with a grunt, his cashmere sweater stained burgundy. “Move. I said move!” He pushed the onlookers away. Something wild flashed over his features. “Dwalin. You better not do this.”

Dwalin slowly unwrapped himself from Ori, stepping in front of the younger man angrily. “I haven’t done a thing. And neither has Ori.”

“You,” hissed Balin, “will bring shame to our family! How could you think to get involved with- with a commoner!”

Ori peered over Dwalin’s shoulder, “Commoner?!”

 “Balin. We’ve been through this.”

“No! You are of better stuff than that filth. It was bad enough that you decided to work on engines, to open a repair shop of all things! But this?”

“Ori makes me happy. My work makes me happy,” growled Dwalin.

Balin’s voice took on a higher register, “That doesn’t change the fact that you should be at home preparing to run the company! You have responsibilities!”

“My responsibilities lie with Ori and my business.”

“Are you really willing to give everything up for such lowlifes?” An angry murmur went through the crowd at this.

“Balin,” Dwalin took a step forward, “you should go.”

“No.” Balin ignored the icy glares being cast his way. Ignored the thinly veiled threats and insults.

“Brother. Go.” At that Dwalin turned to Ori, “You alright?” His brows were furrowed into a deep line as he checked Ori for injuries.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“You look a bit unsteady.” He pressed Ori into the nearest seat before glancing over his shoulder. Balin was gone.

“I’ve never hurt anything before…”

Dwalin winced, “Well, he deserved it.”

Ori bit at his lip, “You know you don’t have to stay with me. Right?”

“I want to be with you!”

“But Balin even said-“

“Balin’s nothing but an old coot who needs to be shoved off his high horse. Well, needed.” A smile tugged at Dwalin’s lips, “I think you took care of that.”

Ori giggled shakily, “You think so?”

“Aye, I know so.” He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Ori’s lips. It was warm and sweet. The smell of motor oil tickling at Ori’s nostrils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my description of Ori is based loosely on [this](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/60379206759/3-because-ori-totally-can-be-a-librarian).


	4. Day 4: Omega!Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea what Omega!Verse is. I even googled it and I honestly just don't understand the concept, which is why I ended up changing it (I'm sorry). Anyway, fem!Ori in this very, very, very short chapter. I'm sorry it came out so tiny I just had absolutely no idea how to go about this, hopefully it's still alright.

It was late and Ori was tired. She lay curled beside the fire, Dwalin’s lap acting as a pillow. She could feel his calloused fingers tracing along her collarbone. Over her neck, brushing through her wispy beard. With a happy sigh she nuzzled against his muscled leg. Warm. Comfy.

“Ori, love?”

“Hmmm?”

Dwalin’s fingers carded through her hair gently. “What would you say to children?”

“Wha-?” She struggled to open her eyes. Slowly she rolled onto her back and peered up at Dwalin drowsily. They stared at each other for a moment. Ori’s fatigued mind trying to put two and two together. “Like, babies?”

“Aye, like babies,” chuckled Dwalin. His eyes were soft as he plaited his wife’s hair.

“But it’s late.”

“Not this instant, ye goon!” Dwalin’s lips twitched affectionately as he pressed a kiss to Ori’s forehead.

She gave an offended huff from beneath him, “Well then why are you asking if not right now?!”

“We’ve got to plan for our future haven’t we?”

“But I already know I want babies,” yawned Ori.

A pretty flush crept across Dwalin’s cheeks. Something fluttered in his gut. Something warm, and soft, and sweet. “Mine?”

Ori looked up at him in confusion. Her brows drawn low over sleepy eyes. “Who else would I have children with? Fili’s pretty and all but come on.”

Dwalin shook with laughter. “Oh love,” his breath came in gusts, “get some sleep.”

“But you wanted to know,” her voice was thick.

Dwalin leaned over and pressed soft kisses to her lips. She was sweet, and strong, and everything Dwalin had ever wanted. He knew their children would be much the same. And really, that’s all he could wish for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sorry this is so freaking tiny


	5. Day 5: Bodyguard Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say this is a bit of a gangster au. Basically, Nori shows up unexpectedly and harshes everyone's mellow.

Nori picked at his nails absent-mindedly, his feet propped atop the worn coffee table. This was not the brother Ori remembered from his childhood.  Ori had been nothing more than a child the last time he had seen his brother. Back then Nori had stood behind bars. He had been gaunt back then, with worn clothes that had hung from his skeletal frame. But not anymore, he seemed healthier now. If not more arrogant.

Truth be told, he seemed out of place amid the slightly out of repair surroundings. Ori felt the sickly warmth of embarrassment curl through his gut. Dori did to, if his mutterings and awkward shuffling about was anything to go by. No, the youngest McRi had never seen his disreputable brother like this. Nori wore a black silk suit, perfectly tailored to his lean frame. Even his ginger hair was impeccable, tied into a knot at the base of his neck. Ori bit at his lip and tugged at his own frayed sweater.

“Would you two knock it off already?” Nori took a puff of his cigarette and motioned for Dori to sit down. “I’m your brother for God’s sake!”

Dori plucked the cigarette from his fingers, snuffing it quickly. “A brother who decides to show up after years without so much as a warning! I didn’t even have time to tidy up, look at this mess. Ori go take your text books up stairs!”

“I’m studying,” squawked Ori.

Nori rubbed at the bridge of his nose as Dori continued to rant. “You could have at least called! But no, now I can’t even offer you and your henchmen over there,” Dori motioned jerkily to the two rather brawny men near the door, “milk for your tea! Let alone a cookie or two!”

“Dori, we don’t need any cookies!”

“Nonsense. That one looked near to tears when I told him we were out,” he sent a cold glare towards one of the men, whose head was shaved bald and lined with tattoos.

“Would you please just relax? The two of you are treating me like a particularly ugly cat.”

“Well can you blame us with that get up?”

“I like it,” mumbled Ori as he scanned through a particularly boring explanation of the implicit function theorem.

Dori huffed and took a seat beside his youngest brother. “Fine,” he stared daggers at Nori, “to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“Can’t I at least catch up with my two favorite brothers first? Whats it been anyway, seven, eight years?”

Ori watched in horror as Dori stiffened, his eyes narrowing. “Try ten. And it’s not as though you ever cared for us before.”

Nori returned the gesture, “That’s bullshit and you know it.”

Ori slid to the end of the couch slowly, wary of the possibility of a fight. This wasn’t going well at all. He glanced to the men by the doorway. They both looked rather taken aback by the tension between the brothers. The bald one had a particularly adorable look of confusion across his face. He looked a bit like a teddy bear once you got past the tattoos, and scars, and very thick beard. And the slightly murderous scowl which had been tugging at his lips for the majority of his stay.

Ori was pulled from his thoughts by Dori’s screeching of, “You could have at least made an effort to be a part of Ori’s life! It seems you’ve made quite the life for yourself. It’s a shame you weren’t willing to part with any of your wealth for Ori’s schooling! Or perhaps a change of clothes, just look at his sweater.”

“This one’s my favorite,” yelped Ori.

“Yes well, it’s falling to pieces darling.”

Nori let out a groan, “Fine, I’ll get Ori a sweater. But that’s really not why I’m here.”

“I see,” Dori sniffed, “but you won’t be helping with his schooling.”

“I don’t need any help!”

“Oh please. You come home every morning dog tired just to go rushing off to classes again. You won’t even eat anymore, and it’s not as though you have time to sleep.”

Ori felt all eyes boring into him. It made his stomach twist. “It’s none of your business. Anyway, why are you here Nori?”

Nori looked over him worriedly, “If you needed some extra support why didn’t you contact me?”

“I don’t need anything!”

“Nonsense,” muttered Dori.

Ori rubbed at his neck, “Can we please just move on?”

Dori opened his mouth to protest but was quickly cut off by Nori. “Right,” the middle McRi sighed, “I was involved in a job fairly recently, which didn’t end well for select parties. I have reason to believe they may try to get to you.” He watched his brothers steadily, trying to decipher their feelings. Ori was obviously shocked but Dori’s face was void of emotion.

“And who would these parties be,” his voice was cold.

“I can’t tell you that, Dori. But not even you would be able to subdue them… should there be a problem. Which is why,” he motioned to the men near the door, “I’ve brought along Dwalin and Gloin. Gloin’s the ginger, Dwalin’s the rather angry looking cue-ball.”

Ori snickered into his sleeve which earned a rather proud grin from Nori.

“This is not a joking matter! You,” Dori waved a pudgy finger at Nori, “brought criminals into my home!”

“They’re hardly criminals. And as of now they’re your body guards.”

The youngest of the brothers blanched at that. A body guard? Someone was supposed to follow him around all day. Zero privacy.

“Dori, I thought you might prefer to have Gloin as yours. I’m afraid your personality might clash with Dwalin’s.”

Ori choked at that. Just the thought of having Dwalin following him around all day made his face heat up. He glanced over quickly to find the guard giving him a cheeky smirk.   _Oh._

“I will not have a couple of complete strangers invading our privacy!” Dori’s face was a startling shade of purple.

Nori leaned forward, “Well it’s happening.”

“No. It’s not!”

Ori watched as his brothers stood. There was no way he was going to watch this unfold. He stood quickly, slipping past the guards and out the door before his brothers could notice. Heavy footsteps sounded behind him. _Oh yeah._ He didn’t bother to look back, just kept walking with long strides. The chill autumn air crept through the holes in his jeans and pinched at his nose. He kept his head down as his heart plummeted lower and lower. His legs navigated the twists and turns of the city by habit. Ori let his mind wander. Nori was back. At least for a while, and instead of trying to build something with his brother Ori slipped away. And Dori fought. It was no wonder Nori hadn’t wanted to come around. They were terrible.

It wasn’t long until Ori realized his legs had taken him to his usually hiding place. A tiny coffee shop crammed into a building of crumbling brick. He patted at his pockets hopefully only to realize his wallet wasn’t there. He sighed.

“Forgot something, eh?”

Ori turned towards the rumbling voice. “Oh, uh, yeah…” 

Dwalin gave a small smile, “I’ll buy.”

“That’s not part of your job description, is it?”

“I can make an exception.” He motioned for Ori to head in, “Seems to me you could use a little something.”

Ori peered up at Dwalin and allowed himself a smile. “Thanks.”

Dwalin flushed, “N-no problem.”

He really was pretty cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected this to be longer, I expected to get this done quickly. Neither of these things happened.


	6. Day 6: Partner in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say this is a bit of a Jekyll au? I don't know! Sorry this took so long to update, hopefully you all enjoy it. Feel free to leave me feedback, and thank you all so much for the comments and kudos, it really does mean a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I was more or less inspired by [this](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/search/bofyr) cool au!

                Ori was anxious. Anxious for Dwalin. To breathe in the scent of pomade and leather, it was Dwalin’s signature. He loved it, loved how the smell of Dwalin’s cigarette would cling to his clothes. But his boyfriend was late. Again.

Ori was starting to get annoyed.

Oh, he knew it wasn’t Dwalin’s fault. At least not entirely, he did try his best to get to wherever they were meeting on time. This was the third time he’d been late in two weeks, and he hadn’t even shown up the last two.

It broke Ori’s heart.

Of course Dwalin didn’t do it purposely. That’s what he said anyhow, and he really did seem sincere. He would come knocking on Ori’s door with a worried frown and a small gift, apologizing until he was just about blue in the face.

But it still hurt. It hurt more than Ori could have ever imagined. Because he loved Dwalin more than he’d ever loved anyone, and it bothered him. What would happen when Dwalin’s feelings changed?

Ori shook his head, trying to banish the thought. A street lamp flickered on down the street. It was getting dark out and far too cold for his liking. He stood from the bench slowly, a pit in his stomach. Dwalin wouldn’t come. That much was clear. 

Quietly, he made his way down the sidewalk, avoiding the litter and dead leaves. He would go home and cook a small supper, then draw a nice hot bath. That would take his mind off Dwalin.

 Hopefully.

 Maybe.

He dug his hands deep into his pockets. It really was cold out tonight. Maybe Dwalin would call later, he would, wouldn’t he?

“If he cared, he would,” whispered Ori.

His worn sweater felt like feeble protection against the biting autumn wind. All he wanted was to get home. And at this rate it would take at least another twenty minutes. Unless he took a short cut. He slowed to a halt, Nori had shown him plenty of escape routes home. All he had to do was follow them back. With big brown eyes he took in his surroundings. It was a stupid idea, really. But maybe it was just what he needed. To run and jump and climb, to feel like he was flying again. Just like he always did when he was with Nori as a kid.

Then just like that he was off. The cold air stung his cheeks and burned his lungs, his legs pumped feverishly beneath him. It was perfect. With fluid movements he sent himself hurtling over fences, twisting through alleyways.

He was flying.

The city rushed past in a blur of crumbling brick and neon lights. It’d been so long since he’d simply let himself go. Since he’d scaled walls and squeezed through crevices.  It was just like being back with Nori. It was the scraped palms and the sore legs that made him feel free. It was that look of annoyance Dori would give him after he’d torn yet another sweater. It was Nori’s crooked grin and messy hair.

And then Nori was arrested, locked away in a cement cell. Dori somehow managed to get even fussier. It was suffocating. Ori couldn’t run anymore, he couldn’t climb or leap. Instead he studied harder than he ever had and found a job repair electronics to help make ends meet at home. It was exhausting, but that was how he’d met Dwalin.

The brawny man would come into the shop a few times a month, always grumbling about how his computer should be damned to hell. To computer hell where it would suffer! Ori had burst into a fit of giggles and Dwalin had blushed. It wasn’t long until they were steadily dating, wasn’t long before they were in a committed relationship.

Ori slowed to a halt, his breath whistling and his face numb. Of course he couldn’t keep his mind off Dwalin for even a few minutes.

He stood there for a while, allowing himself to catch his breath. His ears pricked up at the sound of something metallic striking flesh. A strangled cry of pain followed soon after.

What the hell was happening?

The sound continued as he crept towards the source. It grew louder as he approached an alley to the right. Dread bubbled in his stomach as he pressed himself against the wall. He knew he would regret this, but what else could he do?

With a deep breath he peered around the corner.

Dwalin? No, it couldn’t be. Ori squinted at the hulking form of a man curled on the dirt. Bald, tattoos. A bushy beard. And the scarf Ori had knitted for his love just last week.

He bolted from around the corner, mind hazy from rage. “Stay away from him!” He gulped down the cold air, fighting to keep himself calm.

The attacker whirled around, a metal baseball bat in one hand.

Ori clenched his fists and took a step closer. “Run.” He could feel himself slowly slipping. He had to keep control.

A wet laugh came from the attacker, “Run? Or what, little one?”

The idiot. Why hadn’t he run?  Ori could feel himself changing. He wasn’t in control anymore.

He grabbed at the other’s collar. “Or,” whispered Ori as he jerked the man closer, “you die.” A high pitched laugh tore from his chest, leaving the thug in shock.

The man tried to twist away, panic plain in his eyes.

“Don’t you want to play with me,” purred Ori.

“Let me go!”

“I really don’t think I should.” His grip tightened on the man’s collar. He could hear Dwalin beginning to stir.

“P-please. Please, just let me go. It won’t happen again!”

“Why should I let you go, only to give you opportunity to repeat this.” Ori slid his hands to the attacker’s throat.

“Ori, don’t! Calm down.” Dwalin stood shakily, wiping at the blood in his beard.

Ori looked at Dwalin from over his shoulder. “He hurt you…”

Dwalin nodded slowly. “Please, just calm down. We’ve talked about this, Ori. This isn’t you. You have to calm down.”

He could feel his anger beginning to ebb at Dwalin’s words. God, his head hurt.

“Just let him go, love.” Dwalin rested a hand on Ori’s shoulder. “Let him go.”

Hesitantly, Ori let his hand fall back to his side. The attacker let out a shrill sort of squeak before stumbling in the other direction. Desperate to get away.

“Deep breaths, yeah?”

Ori nodded slowly, sucking in the cool air. “A-are you okay?” He trailed his fingers down Dwalin’s cheek gently. His eye was swollen badly.

Dwalin’s brow furrowed, “I’m more concerned about you.”

“I-I tried to keep him under control… but it feels like he’s getting stronger. The… the other me.”

“He’s not you. You’re good Ori, you know that. And he’s not.”

Ori let out a strained chuckle, “How else am I supposed to refer to this- this thing!”

Dwalin sighed and wrapped his arms around Ori’s waist. “All I know is that he doesn’t have the right to share your name.” He pressed a kiss to Ori’s lips. “You’re too good for that.” 


	7. Day 7: Free for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. A modern!au Valentines day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about this... so have an extremely sloppy final chapter! Sorry guys...

Ori's eyes fluttered open. A soft grey light streamed into his bedroom, reflecting off of the many photographs and posters taped across the walls. Groaning he burrowed under the thick quilt that Dori had made him, taking a moment to relish in the warmth of his bed. He layed there quietly and listened to the soft patter of rain. 

His phone buzzed loudly. 

"Dammit."

Another buzz.  


"Why can no one ever leave me alone?"

He picked up the phone lazily, sliding past the lock screen. Two new messages from Dwalin.  


_Morning love._   


_Happy Valentine's!_

Ori blinked at the texts dumbly. Oh. Valentines. That was today. 

He gnawed at his lip,  _Happy Valentine's, love!_

 _  
_Which meant it was the holiday of love and he had absolutely nothing planned for Dwalin. Not even a gift. Not even a card. He clenched his eyes shut, part of him wishing that Dwalin had just forgotten.

Ori had never been much of a fan of the holiday. Maybe it was because his parents had run off on Valentines day, never coming back. Maybe it was because Dori and Nori always ended up working late, leaving Ori home alone to a night of scratchy VHS tapes and a dinner of instand ramen. Or because he had never received a Valentine, not once. And when he had tried to ask someone, he was always rather cruelly rejected. No, Valentine's day had never been a happy occasion for him. 

The cell phone vibrated against his chest.  
 _  
_

_Dinner tonight?_

_  
_Ori hesitated, what was he supposed to say? 'No, I hate Valentine's Day, now leave me alone please.' Not an option.

_Maybe, I'm not feeling very well._

_  
_Guilt twisted in his stomach.

He was lying to Dwalin. 

He was lying to his lover on Valentine's Day.

 

_Are you alright? Do you need me to come over?_

_  
_Ori felt sick. What the hell was wrong with him?

 _No, it's ok! I'll text you later._  
  
He rolled out of bed. Maybe a shower would clear his mind. 

 

 

***

Ori ruffled his hair with the plush towel as steam swirled around his long limbs and lean body. His mind didn't feel any less muddled, although he didn't feel quite so greasy anymore. He half glanced at his phone, checking for the time only to see text notifications.

Dwalin, again. _  
_

_Are you sure?_

_Ori?_

_Love?_

_I'm coming over._

_  
_Ori could feel his throat constricting. "Shit!"

Dwalin was coming. Dwalin would know he had lied.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

His head snapped around at the sound of the doorbell. He stood frozen for a moment before wrapping the towel around his waist with nimble fingers. 

With faltering steps he made his way to the front door. Hesitating as his hand wrapped around the knob. 

The bell rang once more.

He pulled the door open slowly. 

"Ori! Ye alright?" Dwalin's hands wrapped around Ori's shoulders almost immediately. "I got worried when ye didn't text back."

"Ah, y-yeah... I'm alright."

Dwalin's brow furrowed. "You sure? You look a bit pale." With pale blue eyes he studied the smaller man.

Ori forced a smile, "I'm fine, Dwalin. Really!"

The other man nodded slowly, "Well. Can I come in then?"

"R-right, of course."

Dwalin followed him into the apartment. Ori seemed jumpy. More fidgety than was usual. He watched curiously as Ori walked across the apartment, changing direction multiple times. The smaller man's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. "Ori?"

He jumped.

"Ori, what's going on?"

"What do you mean," his voice was strained.

Dwalin motioned to the couch, "Sit down would ye? You're making me nervous."

He sat hurriedly, "Sorry!"

Dwalin stared. "So?"

"I- what?"

"Why are you acting like this? You don't exactly look ill, love."

Ori flushed considerably and adverted his gaze.

"Well?"

"It's nothing..."

"The hell it's not!" Dwalin sat beside his lover.

" 'M sorry."

"I'm not angry with ye, I just want to know what's gotten into you."

Ori looked up cautiously. The hurt was obvious on Dwalin's face. Of course he would ruin Valentine's Day for the most important person in his life. He slid his hand atop Dwalin's. 

The larger man forced a smile.

"I'm sorry, Dwalin. I don't know, I just- can't do Valentine's."

"Oh," he stared at his boots. "I see. I should go-" He rose quickly, pushing Ori's hand away. 

By the time Ori reacted Dwalin was already out the door.

"N-no!" Ori rushed after him. "Dwalin!"

He refused to turn, continuing down the sidewalk stiffly.

"Dwalin, please!" Ori latched onto his arm. 

"Please what, Ori," he snapped it out visciously.

Ori drew back as though slapped. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Oh? What did ye mean then?"

Now it was Ori's turn to snap, "You don't understand!"

"Understand what? You don't care about this relationship?!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't need to." Dwalin turned on his heel once more.

"You can't just walk away from me!" Ori huffed as he followed after his lover, completely disregarding the fact that he was clad in nothing but a towel on a very busy street.

"Oh really," drawled Dwalin.

Ori was begining to feel desperate. Of course this would happen. Of course the holiday of love and romance would end up a disaster yet again. And he hadn't even made it to evening yet. "P-please!" 

Dwalin stopped abruptly, causing Ori to run smack into his back. He turned slowly as Ori rubbed at his nose. "Please listen to me..."

Concern flashed across Dwalin's features. 

"I wasn't trying to cause a problem, or hurt you! Valentine's is just- it's hard."

Dwalin looked utterly confused.

"What I mean to say is," continued Ori, "my Valentine's Days have never really been very happy. Somethings always gone wrong... so I just thought maybe I could stop that from happening again."

"By... lying to me?"

".... I didn't really think it through."

Dwalin pinched at the bridge of his nose, "You adorable little fool."

"What?!"

"Just come here, eh?" He pulled Ori into a crushing hug. Burying his nose into his lover's damp hair, soaking in everything about him.

"Dwalin, I'm confused."

"Shh. Don't ruin the moment."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
